The present invention relates to a protective cover for a shackle type lock.
Shackle locks commonly known as padlocks of either the combination or key type, are frequently exposed to environments which either greatly shorten their life or render them difficult to operate. Even when frequently lubricated, such locks when used outdoors and exposed to weathering, are typically difficult to operate. In harsher environments, such as in factories or the like where corrosive atmospheres can attack the locks or where the locks are subject to dust and other harmful particulate materials, the lock life and operation is even more severely affected.
Naturally, manufacturers have attempted to make locks of materials tending to resist normal weathering but oxide coatings still form on the locks and/or particulate materials enter the locks causing difficulty of operation.
A variety of protective covers for locks have been proposed by the prior art. Representative of such protective covers are U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,662,612, issued Mar. 13, 1928, to J. Junkunc; 2,375,488, issued May 8, 1945, to C. E. Olson; 3,848,440, issued Nov. 19, 1974, to L. Manuel; and 3,858,419, issued Jan. 7, 1975, to M. Hampton. Although such prior art discloses covers or other sealing means adapted to protect to some extent shackle type locks, the prior art does not provide improved sealing around the shackle bars themselves, or flexibility for accommodating different lock sizes or other features and advantages of the present invention.